You Fill Up My Senses
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Killian gets creative with Regina's presents on Christmas.


**Canon divergence from the town line scene forward. Regina and Killian got together during the Missing Year, while Neal and Emma were reunited after it. Takes place a year after Emma went back to the past.**

Christmas morning in the Jones-Mills household was very active. Henry woke them up half past 7 and they made their way down the stairs, watching him open up his gifts. They had decided to wait until he was done to worry about their own. It was Killian's first Christmas in their realm, a year after Snow White's curse had been broken. They would spend the morning together, before Snow, David, Emma, Baby Benjamin, Neal, Rumple and Belle would come over. Regina had been so used to Christmases with it just being her and Henry, but now they both had so much family and she loved it.

Once Henry was done with his gifts, he dashed upstairs to do some last minute wrapping on the ones he had got for his other family members. That was when Regina and Killian went to the closet, getting their gifts for one another. They had come up with a budget, from how far he had gone with Henry's gifts, she didn't want him going too far with her. Which was why she was surprised to find five wrapped presents under the tree. She shot him a look and he held up his hands in defense.

"Don't worry," he said. "I followed the budget. I just got creative."

"Alright," she replied, if not a bit suspicious.

She watched him open up the two gifts from her: a leather day planner as he was always forgetting events and a watch, so he didn't have to keep pulling out his phone to check the time. He kissed her, thanking her for the gifts before passing over his own. It was only then she realized that each of them were labeled and it took only a minute for it to dawn on her that they were to represent the five senses.

"Where'd you get this idea?"

"Henry helped me with something called Pinterest. There were a bunch of ideas for boyfriends to give their girlfriends and I figured it'd be cute."

"It looks like something Charming would do for Snow," she teased, though deep down, she loved it. No one had ever thought to be this creative with her before.

The first two gifts were smell and sound. Regina found a couple of bath bombs along with a few rock CDs by some of her favorite artists. Taste was a box filled with her favorite chocolate, some microwave popcorn and a bottle of red wine. Touch included three pairs of fuzzy socks, which were perfect because she constantly complained about how cold her feet got.

When she picked up the final package, sight, she noticed that it was a small box on top of a bigger one. She went to go smallest to biggest as she had always been taught, but Killian put his hand on top of hers.

"Bigger one goes first, love."

"It's always smallest to biggest."

"Break the rules, just this once, hm?"

Regina rolled her eyes put placed the smaller package on the ground before unwrapping the bigger one. Inside was a beautiful frame that contained a picture of the three of them, at Benjamin's naming ceremony. Regina couldn't believe how far they had come in a year. She and Killian had begun dating after they were forced to return to the Enchanted Forest, though they had forgotten about that thanks to the curse.

Once it was broken, they resumed their relationship and tried to be a normal couple-which wasn't easy in Storybrooke. They battled Ingrid, dealt with the Queens of Darkness returning to town and even had to handle Emma and Neal becoming the Dark Ones. It sure had been a hell of a year, but they had stuck by each other through it all. Looking back on that day, it was the true start of their time as a family.

"I can't believe how much Henry has grown in a year," she mused, running her finger over his beaming face.

"Aye, he's becoming a fine young man. All thanks to you."

Regina smiled up at him. "Who's to say you're not cheesy."

"Hush and open your last gift."

Regina did as she was told and unwrapped the tiny package. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the black velvet box underneath. Slowly, she flipped it open and a gasp escaped her lips.

Inside was a ring, with an oval sapphire on top of it. The diamonds that surrounded it made it look like the sun. Her heart beating heavily, Regina looked up at Killian.

"This…I…"

"Don't worry love, I've had it a long time so it doesn't count against the budget," he teased, lightly.

"Shut up," she said, her voice cracking as the tears came to her eyes. "Is this supposed to be what I think it is?"

"Early on in my travels, I found a small chest filled with treasures. I sold most of the things, for rum and such, but for some reason…I never could the ring. I held onto it and somehow, it always brought me luck. If there was a storm, my ship would pass it. If I had to fight, as long as the ring was in my pocket, I'd win. I know you may not believe in luck, Regina, but I do."

He took the box from her and removed the ring.

"These past two years have been the happiest I've ever been. I never thought I'd get another chance at love or a family, yet that's what I have here with you and Henry. I love living here with you two, but I want to make it official. Will you marry me?"

A single tear fell down Regina's face. "Yes," she whispered.

Killian slid the ring onto her finger and Regina marveled at it for just a moment, before kissing him; all five of her senses inhaling this handsome man.


End file.
